Episode List
Season 1 (1992) #Pie in the Sky - March 2, 1992 #Pinch to Grow an Inch - March 13, 1992 #All Aboard for Bed - March 16, 1992 #Knit One Twirl Too - March 27, 1992 #Upsey Downsey Day - March 30, 1992 #Flippy Floppy Fun - April 10, 1992 #Something's Fishy Around Here - April 15, 1992 #Scrub-a-Dub - April 20, 1992 #Red Light, Green Light - May 1, 1992 #Gesundheit - May 4, 1992 #Ping Pong Polka - May 15, 1992 #Funny Faces - May 18, 1992 #Snug as a Bug - May 29, 1992 Season 2 (1993) #Babs in Toyland - March 1, 1993 #1-2-3 Dizzy Dizzy Me - March 12, 1993 #Wobbly - March 15, 1993 #Jump Start - March 26, 1993 #This Little Piggy - March 29, 1993 #Juggling the Jitters - June 7, 1993 #Hoopla - June 18, 1993 #Wrong Side of the Couch - July 26, 1993 #I Feel Good - August 6, 1993 #Boomerang - August 9, 1993 #Rude-I-Culous - September 27, 1993 #Make It Snappy - October 8, 1993 #Feast of Fools - October 11, 1993 Season 3 (1994) #Give Yer Head a Shake - January 3, 1994 #It's About Time - January 14, 1994 #Clownus Interruptus - January 17, 1994 #Why? - January 28, 1994 #Monkey See Monkey Do - January 31, 1994 #Sticks and Stones - February 11, 1994 #Horsing Around - February 14, 1994 #All Over and Under - February 25, 1994 #Pants On Fire - February 28, 1994 #All Fall Down - March 11, 1994 #Traveling Papers - March 14, 1994 #Hiccups - March 25, 1994 #Full of Life - March 28, 1994 Season 4 (1995) #Backwards! - January 30, 1995 #Picky Eaters - February 10, 1995 #40 Winks - February 13, 1995 #Swing-a-Ling - February 24, 1995 #Spare Some Change - February 27, 1995 #Stuck in the Muck - March 10, 1995 #Gimme Gimme Never Gets - March 13, 1995 #One Step at a Time - March 24, 1995 #Enough Already! - March 27, 1995 #Where Do Clowns Come From? - April 7, 1995 #Are You Ready for School? - April 10, 1995 #Hit Parade - April 21, 1995 #Comfy and Joy - December 22, 1995 Season 5 (1996) #Bad Hair Day - July 8, 1996 #Clownvitations - July 26, 1996 #Nothing to Do - August 5, 1996 #The Big Brain Drain - August 23, 1996 #1 Potato 2 Potato - September 2, 1996 #Earth to Loonette - September 20, 1996 #Lettuce, Turnip, and Pea - October 2, 1996 #Time for Molly - October 14, 1996 #Gizmo Shmizmo - November 1, 1996 #Clothes Make the Clown - November 11, 1996 #Don't Tell - November 29, 1996 #You're a Gem! - December 9, 1996 #See Ya in My Dreams - December 27, 1996 Season 6 (2002) #Clowning in the Rain - April 29, 2002 #Lost and Clowned - May 10, 2002 #Button Up! - May 13, 2002 #Scaredy Cat! - May 24, 2002 #It's the Thought That Counts - May 27, 2002 #Growing Pains - June 7, 2002 #Donut Let It Get You Down - June 12, 2002 #Fancy Dancer - June 17, 2002 #The Big Bang Boom - June 28, 2002 #Ain't It Amazing, Gracie? - August 19, 2002 #Between the Covers - August 30, 2002 #Going Up - September 2, 2002 #Cool It! - September 13, 2002 Season 7 (2006) #Apple of My Eye - October 16, 2006 #Dat's Da Law! - October 20, 2006 #Fibberish Gibberish - October 23, 2006 #Slow Down, Clown! - October 27, 2006 #Floppy! - October 30, 2006 #Clown with a Frown - November 3, 2006 #Rub-a-Dub - November 6, 2006 #Upside Down Clown - November 10, 2006 #The Clown Promise - November 13, 2006 #Lost and Found Clowns - November 17, 2006 #Phony Baloney - November 20, 2006 #Ready, Steady, Go! - November 24, 2006 #Happy Mirthday, Granny! - November 27, 2006 #Popcorn-Y - December 1, 2006 #Peek-a-Boo! - December 4, 2006 #Ouch - December 8, 2006 #Big Blow Hard - December 11, 2006 #Shh, Shh, Quiet - December 15, 2006 #Freeze, Please! - December 18, 2006 #Clown in the Round - December 22, 2006 #Molly's Bellybutton - December 25, 2006 #Just Purrfect - December 29, 2006